


one grape, two!

by jenhyung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhyung/pseuds/jenhyung
Summary: Taeyong has a secret. — Taeyong / Doyoung (Life!AU)





	one grape, two!

**Author's Note:**

> 6k+ of i went through my indirects on twitter and saw that some non-smut dotae was requested... hopefully, it's good enough?? i rushed this one out because i was just really psyched about all the nice comments i was getting, so i'm sorry if it's not... up to par?? non-betaed, non-good 
> 
> ( _podo_ means grape in korean!)

This is a bad idea.

Taeyong is very well aware how bad of an idea this is. He knows it would make Doyoung upset, he knows how much Doyoung’s been trying to change, he knows of how guilty Doyoung feels that they can’t yet fulfil this bit of their relationship together. Their relationship of four long years.  

He grips the steering wheel hard. The car’s been in park for the last fifteen minutes.

 _No,_ Taeyong argues. _I have to see him_.

There’s no time to think about Doyoung now.

It’s five in the evening. Doyoung would be home at seven. That should give him enough time, right?

He grabs his phone off the dashboard, hurrying out of the car before he can change his mind. The parking lot isn’t very big, but it takes ages for Taeyong to cross it, questions of respect and love and honesty jumping around his mind.

He shouldn’t be doing this to Doyoung. There’s no reason but his sheer incapability to keep his desires tied down.

How long has he been doing this behind Doyoung’s back? A week? Two? Three?

Taeyong kicks the thoughts down the gutter. He loves Doyoung. He will always love Doyoung. There’s nothing in him that will ever doubt that, not now, not ever. Doyoung is his only love, his soulmate, his one and only, his _everything_. He would give anything up for a life with Doyoung, there’s just no other way around it.

He doesn’t know how this happened.

Quickening his pace, he steps up onto the pavement, lifting a hand to push open the glass door to

a pet shop.

More specifically, Podo’s pet shop.

“Back again?”

Taeyong scowls on instinct at the sound of Youngho’s voice, smirk so very clear.

“Don’t be annoying,” he mumbles, legs jittery at the thought of meeting Podo again today. “I only have a couple of hours until Doyoung gets home from work, so let’s hurry this along.”

Youngho sighs, sliding out from under the counter, “Could do better with a ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, really.”

“Thanks,” Taeyong mutters, following Youngho through the pet store and into the back room, where they housed soon-to-be adopted pets.

The sound of barking and scratching against glass panels always makes Taeyong’s heart ache, but Youngho’s reassured him a thousand times that the pets are just happy to see a newcomer. Not that they were begging to be released, like Taeyong had so initially thought.

At the very end of the room is the cage Taeyong is here for.

Podo.

A six-week old Golden Retriever with the silkiest fur, the cutest nose, and the shiniest eyes.

Taeyong is in love.

His heart swells at the sight of the ten-pound puppy, which he so aptly named _grape_ , since Podo was a round, tiny pup the first time Taeyong had seen him. (“You know he’s going to grow into a giant dog, right?” Youngho had snorted. Taeyong ignored him, already attached to the name and the puppy without much convincing.)

Having seen the red-haired human every day for the past three weeks, Podo claws excitedly at the sight of Taeyong, hopping around and wagging its tail madly.

“Y’know,” Youngho starts, unlocking the cage for Taeyong, who immediately drops to his knees, opening his arms up for Podo to run into. Naturally, it does, trying to jump up into Taeyong’s lap. “I don’t think it’s entirely recommended to be _lying_ to your boyfriend about your obsession with Podo.”

Taeyong takes Podo into his arms with a coo, scratching behind its ears and smiling again when Podo sticks it’s tongue out, almost as if it were returning the grin.

“I’m not lying,” Taeyong says offhandedly. “I’m just… keeping this from him.”

Youngho folds his arms across his chest, “Which is lying. Which is a bad idea.”

“Who made you honesty police?” Taeyong can’t find it in him to glare at Youngho when he’s too busy smoothening out Podo’s fur, pure joy coursing through his veins. “Besides, I don’t want him getting upset with himself… You know how he gets about being around animals.”

 Youngho scoffs, “You can’t keep lying to him, Taeyong. And you can’t keep visiting Podo forever, y’know.”

“Why not?” Taeyong sighs, leaning forward to let Podo bump its nose to the tip of his own.

“Er,” Youngho coughs. “Because Podo might get adopted one day?”

Taeyong’s blood freezes,

“ _What?_ ”

Youngho frowns, but his eyes are sympathetic. He’s been best friends with Doyoung since high school, and he of all people would know how frantic Doyoung got around animals. They just rubbed him the wrong way. The boy never liked them, never wanted to own them, and never thought he’d ever date Taeyong, the biggest lover of all things cute and fluffy.

“I mean, he _is_ up for adoption. He could be gone by tomorrow if the right owner comes in tonight.”

Taeyong splutters, hugging Podo tightly, “But – but – I want him!”

“You can’t _have_ him, Taeyong,” Youngho deadpans. “Your boyfriend’s allergic. He’ll never survive if you bring a dog home.”

“He’s not _allergic_ ,” Taeyong bites, threading his fingers through Podo’s hair. It’s therapeutic. “He’s just afraid of animals.”

“And you really think you could bring a puppy back to your two-bedroom apartment?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Taeyong is defiant. He doesn’t want to let Podo go to anyone else. “I want to bring Podo home.”

Youngho blinks, “You can’t, Taeyong.”

“I can – ”

“No, as in,” Youngho shakes his head, looking oddly filled with authority at such a height away. “I can’t let you adopt Podo knowing that you’ll _have_ to bring him back in under a week. That’s not good practice, and I can’t – ”

“What about a temporary home?” Taeyong scratches mindlessly at Podo’s lower back, a spot it seems to really like. Podo nuzzles its snout into the crook of Taeyong’s elbow. “I could – I could have him for a couple of days, try and get Doyoung used to him!”

Youngho leans against the wall, completely opposed to the idea, “How are you going to explain suddenly housing a dog without telling him that you’ve been skiving off work to come see Podo every evening? Not to mention last Wednesday when you cancelled your dinner date with said boyfriend just to come see Podo?”

“Could you not say it like that?” Taeyong groans. It was a rough day at work, and Taeyong just really needed to see Podo to cheer up. He was hit by an eighteen-wheeler truck laden with guilt when we went home to find Doyoung already asleep in bed and a meal specially prepared for him left on their dining table.

Taeyong tries not to think too much about it.

“Can’t you let me have him for a week? I’ll be sure to take really good care of him and everything!”

Youngho exhales loudly, “What about Doyoung?”

“I’ll tell him it’s just for a while,” Taeyong blurts out. “I just really want Podo to be mine for a while more, Youngho, please? Doyoung’ll understand, I promise!”

With much more pleading and begging, Youngho gives in and agrees to let Taeyong house Podo for one week, and one week only. Podo is to be returned to the pet shop after, and it will be placed up for adoption to the public once again.

Youngho continues to warn Taeyong about the responsibilities of owning a puppy over the sound of him ringing up a week’s worth of dry food, pee pads, a comfy bed and a chew toy, but Taeyong doesn’t take in much, not when he has Podo in his arms, licking at his cheeks every minute or so.

 

The drive home is uneventful. Taeyong pushes the passenger seat towards the front, leaving a small gap for Podo to sit in, making sure it wouldn’t move around too much. He scurries out of the car and into the elevator with plastic bags hanging from his arms, and Podo nestled close to his chest.

As expected, the apartment is still empty, and Taeyong rushes to set Podo up in his office before Doyoung is scheduled to return home from work. He sets Podo’s new bed under his desk, shifting the array of wires out of the way to create a cosy sort of cave for it. With the clock ticking, he fills Podo’s water bowl and rushes around to find another dish for dry food.

Podo sniffs around the room, trotting towards Taeyong happily when he returns, gobbling away at its dinner immediately. Taeyong settles on the floor beside Podo, gently running his fingers down the bumps of its spine as it ate, wondering why, oh, why Doyoung would ever be afraid of such a tiny thing.

“Babe, I’m home!”

At the sound of Doyoung dropping his keys onto the dining table, Taeyong nearly kicks Podo across the room in a haste to get to his feet. He motions at Podo to continue eating silently, and taking in a deep breath before shutting the door and going out into the living room to greet his lover.

Doyoung is standing by the couch, shrugging his plaid scarf and woollen jacket off, black hair against alabaster skin.

Years together and Taeyong’s heart still threatens to war out of his ribcage at the sight of him.

“Hey, baby,” he calls, stepping forward to wrap an arm around Doyoung’s trim waist and to kiss him lightly on the cheek. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks,” Doyoung grins, dropping his jacket off to splay his fingers under Taeyong’s jaw, kissing him languidly on the lips. “Missed you.”

Taeyong gives him another kiss for his sweetness, “You saw me this morning.”

Doyoung hums, crowding into Taeyong’s space, holding their bodies close, “But I didn’t see you in the afternoon.”

“Sap,” Taeyong tuts, but he kisses Doyoung again anyway, because one (or two) is never enough. “Have you had dinner?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “They sent one of the interns out so that we wouldn’t have to stop work.”

Taeyong feels a pang of sadness on Doyoung’s behalf. He worked at a finance company that slogged them over long hours, but the pay was _good_ , and Doyoung has always been a little money-minded whenever it came to his own health. It was for the future, _their_ future, they agreed together. Taeyong worked hard too, balancing five multimedia projects at a large entertainment company, but he enjoyed work. He enjoyed mixing music and writing copyright reports.

Doyoung didn’t quite enjoy his as much.

“I’d make you dinner, but I don’t suppose you’d fancy having anything I make,” Taeyong murmurs, pressing a kiss over Doyoung’s eyelids, as if he could kiss the tiredness away. Doyoung sucks in a deep breath, letting Taeyong baby him.

“It’s okay,” Doyoung hugs Taeyong tightly, keeping them so close that Taeyong can feel their hearts beating together. “I don’t think I could stomach eggshells in an omelette tonight.”

Taeyong pinches the back of Doyoung’s neck lightly, “That was one time.”

“You served that to my _mother_.”

“… She said my good looks made up for it.”

“Good looks or bad cook, I love you anyway,” Doyoung laughs, moving inches away to leave kisses down Taeyong’s neck. Being mildly offended doesn’t stop Taeyong from baring his neck for Doyoung, threading his fingers through Doyoung’s hair encouragingly. They sway like that for a while, Doyoung working Taeyong up slowly, simply basking in the presence of one another right in the middle of their living room.

It’s a little over a moment later that they’re interrupted by the sound of Podo scratching against the door.

_Right._

Doyoung jerks away instantly, peering over Taeyong’s shoulder and into the dark hallway, “What was that?”

Taeyong struggles to tell him the truth.

His mind whirs at the thought of burdening Doyoung with the idea of housing Podo when he’s already stressed out from work. Revealing Podo’s existence would only cause him more worry and anxiousness. Taeyong didn’t want to add that to Doyoung’s plate, and he didn’t want to argue with Doyoung either. They’ve only ever talked about it once or twice when they’d first started dating, but Taeyong knows that Doyoung would never want to own a dog, or if he did, it would be out of pure love for Taeyong.

And Taeyong was fine with that. He sincerely was. If he weren’t, they never would’ve went past their fourth date. Taeyong thinks it was then he knew he was going to be with Doyoung forever. Four dates was all it took.

It’s just…

Having Podo in his arms, Taeyong just wanted to feel what it felt like to own a dog. Even if it were temporary, even if it were just for a week.

So, he lies.

“Dunno,” a white lie. “The neighbours, maybe?”

Doyoung doesn’t look convinced, so Taeyong takes him by the cheeks, bringing their lips together again, just for a moment. After, he ushers Doyoung quickly into their bedroom, nagging at him to get out of his dirty clothes and into the shower. He has no reason to doubt Taeyong, so Doyoung goes, and Taeyong waits until the shower is turned on before bounding back into his office, pushing the door open carefully.

Podo runs towards him immediately, clawing at Taeyong’s ankles excitedly, going around in circles until Taeyong squats to pet him still.

“You’re going to have to stay here tonight, okay?” Taeyong whispers, picking Podo up and going on his knees over to his desk. He puts Podo on the bed, patting it until its lying flat on its stomach, head against the edge of the maroon coloured bed. “There’s water and food and the peed pad is over there and I’ll leave the window open, so don’t make any noises, okay?” Taeyong sighs, heart melting at the sight of Podo blinking slowly, being lulled to sleep by his touch. “I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t make a mess, okay?”

He gives it another minute more, whispering a quiet _goodnight_ to Podo and inching back out into the living room.

Taeyong takes a breather, counting to ten and calming his heart. Then, he pads into the bedroom, taking his shirt off to join his boyfriend in the shower.

 

x

 

Keeping Podo in his office is easy. Podo is very well-behaved for a puppy, eating right, sleeping right and going at the right places. Taeyong has no trouble taking care of Podo, and he has no trouble keeping it a secret.

Youngho calls periodically, a little too often, if Taeyong is being honest, as if he were expecting some important news. The questions revolve around everything being is well, if Podo is adjusting fine, if Doyoung is adjusting fine too. Taeyong answers truthfully for the most part, skilfully dodging Youngho’s questions of Doyoung’s reaction to the new member of their supposed family.

Doyoung hasn’t noticed. Or if he has, he hasn’t said anything or done anything to imply that he knows of Podo’s current living situation. Taeyong does his best to keep Doyoung away in the evenings, going so far as to ask for some quiet time in his own office, feigning work when he’s actually really spending hours playing fetch with Podo in that little confined space. He’s even left work early to accompany Podo in the afternoons, knowing that his time with Podo is dwindling.

Just for a week, Taeyong tells himself. Then Doyoung can have him all to himself again.

It’s Thursday now, and it’s been four days of having Podo in the apartment, and it’s one day to the weekend. One day to Doyoung being home all day, one day to hiding Podo in the mornings, when usually, Taeyong would’ve brought it out for a morning walk just around the block, one day to locking Podo in his office to keep it out of sight.

Taeyong panics, unsure of how to go about keeping such a lie. With Doyoung being home, it was a whole different ball game.

“ – yong? Taeyong.”

He snaps out of it, “Huh?”

Doyoung is staring at him over their simple dinner of spaghetti, prepared together while they shared kisses, sickly sweet like an old married couple. His lips are pursed into a thin line, and his eyes are narrowed into slits. Taeyong swallows thickly. Doyoung knows him inside and out.

“Is there something bothering you?”

“No.” Taeyong winces at how obviously quick his reply is. “I mean – of course – not, sorry, I just – lost track for a moment there.”

Doyoung reaches across the table, palm facing upwards, perfect for Taeyong to place his, “It’s okay. I was just asking if you wanted to go on a date this weekend?”

“A date?” Taeyong echoes.

“Yeah,” Doyoung smiles, giving his hand a squeeze. “I know I’ve been spending a lot of time at work lately, but I was thinking we could ditch our Stay-In Saturday routine for a lunch date? And a movie?”

Taeyong wants to climb over the table to kiss Doyoung silly. They’ve been on thousands of dates, there really shouldn’t be a _need_ to ask Taeyong out on another, not when Doyoung could’ve easily worded it as ‘Let’s go for lunch, then a movie’. A lunch _date_ , and a movie _date_. Taeyong thinks his heart couldn’t quite grow any bigger.

But,

what was he going to do about Podo?

Taeyong’d tampered with the idea of sending Podo back to Youngho tomorrow instead, so that he wouldn’t have to sneak around Doyoung during the weekend. The thought alone made him cringe. He didn’t like lying to Doyoung, not in the slightest. He’d have to call Youngho in the morning, arrange to take half a day off from work too so that he could bring Podo back to the store, prepare himself mentally to part ways with Podo –

Lost in his thoughts, he fails to notice Doyoung’s smile falter at his hesitance.

“… Did you have something planned already?”

Taeyong’s head snaps up, taken aback at the sudden question. Doyoung stares at him closely, and Taeyong averts his eyes, afraid that if he looked for too long, Doyoung would dig everything out of him, easy.

“No,” Taeyong clears his throat. “I’d love too. A date sounds really nice.”

Doyoung pulls his hand off Taeyong’s, reclining in his seat, looking a little perplexed, “Okay.”

 

x

 

27 FEB [14:32] **taeyong** : managed to score half a day off  
27 FEB [14:33] **taeyong** : going home to get podo now  
27 FEB [14:33] **taeyong** : be there in fifteen

 

He is running late.

Taeyong doesn’t know why Youngho isn’t replying, but whatever it is, he has to return Podo _today_. It’ll be Saturday tomorrow, and there was no way he was going to keep up his lie. It was getting a little tiring, and Taeyong could deal without the guilt chewing at his gut every two seconds.

Traffic home is ridiculous. Every stoplight is red and there are too many cars on the road, Taeyong spends a good amount of time wondering why half the population is out when it’s noon on a Friday and everyone should be at work. It makes him anxious, knowing that time is running out; he has to get everything out of his office and into his car, drive down to the pet shop, say goodbye to Podo, cry a little, drive back home, pretend everything’s okay, and wait for Doyoung to come back so that he can finally breathe without feeling like a ten-pound weight is resting on his shoulders.

He reiterates the program over and over in his head, reminding himself to keep with the schedule. Taeyong feels his stomach twist a little the moment his shuts his car door, and it’s probably because he hasn’t eaten lunch, but it makes his hands and feet grow cold.

_The plan, the plan!_

Hastily, he makes his way up to their apartment, fumbling with his keys as he rounds the last flight of stairs. Jamming it into the lock, he turns and pushes,

jumping in surprise when he accidentally thwacks the door into Podo’s face.

“Sorry!”

Taeyong quickly crouches down to rub between Podo’s ears, unbelieving of his terrible luck. There was no time to dally about, he had to get Podo out quick, and the mess on the roads, how was he going to –

Wait.

Didn’t he lock Podo in his office?

His hand stills, and he looks right into Podo’s eyes, like he could find the answer to his question,

“How did you get out?”

Taeyong’s mind works so slowly, he barely registers the sound of Doyoung snapping his fingers.

Immediately, Podo escapes from under his hand, scampering across the living room to hop up onto the couch, crawling right into Doyoung’s lap.

Taeyong thinks he must be hallucinating.

Doyoung should be at work, not at home, sitting casually in front of the television with Podo, of all things, in his lap.

But there he is, dressed in last night’s pyjamas, not the button up and slacks Taeyong’d seen him in that morning, sprawled lazily at the end of the couch, eyes trained to the rerun of MasterChef.

Thoroughly confused, Taeyong straightens to full height slowly, waiting for Doyoung to acknowledge him.

He doesn’t.

Taeyong closes the door quietly, toeing his shoes off and inching towards the couch, feeling his nerves flicker with every step forward.

Doyoung still has Podo in his lap, and he seems accustomed to petting it, thin fingers combing through Podo’s fur and over a bright red collar.

When he nears, Taeyong spots the Podo’s foster home forms on the coffee table. Even from a distance away, Youngho’s unmistakable handwriting, _One week only!_ , glares up at him, forcing a bulk of nausea come up Taeyong’s throat.

 What happened? Did Doyoung break into his office? Did he call Youngho to ask about Podo? Does he know now Podo’s been staying at the apartment since the beginning of the week?

Taeyong waits and waits and _waits_ for Doyoung to say something, _anything_ , but Doyoung doesn’t, fixed on ignoring his presence. Doyoung’s eyes are on the television, but Taeyong can tell they’re unfocused, a little glazed over and glassy.

Guilt eats him raw.

His voice is small, “Doyoung?”

There is no reaction, but Taeyong slides to sit beside him anyway, keeping an arm’s length between them.

The sound of Gordon Ramsey cursing his chefs out reverberates off the silence, and it’s starting to get a little morbid. Podo looks perfectly satisfied in Doyoung’s lap, resting its tiny head on its paws as Doyoung pats him rhythmically. It stares up at Taeyong gleefully, innocently unaware of the tension in the room. Taeyong wishes he didn’t have to sit so far away from either of them, but Doyoung’s harden jaw and steady eyes tell a different story.

By the time Doyoung actually decides to say something, it’s the end of the episode and the credits are rolling.

“Do you have something you want to tell me?”

Taeyong bites on his lip, feeling like a child being reprimanded, “Doyoung, I – ”

“I can’t believe you did this,” Doyoung doesn’t wait, interjecting harshly and looking away from Taeyong’s general direction. Taeyong recoils, unaccustomed to the sudden rise of anger.

“Doyoung,” he tries again, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Taeyong never meant for Doyoung to find out like this, he _swears_ he was going to tell the boy himself. After he returned Podo. “I – I don’t know what to say, I – ”

“He was chewing up the ends of the curtains, bumping into the standing lamp by your desk,” Doyoung glares adamantly at the ground. That was quick. “I heard something coming from your office and I used the spare key. Ran at me the moment I opened the door, I didn’t even know what was happening. Followed me everywhere after that, and I thought it was a stray you found so I called Youngho and he told me everything.”

Taeyong listens attentively, bringing his hands together to pick at his nails. He hated fighting with Doyoung so badly.

Silence washes over them again.

Taeyong bounces his knee, skittish, “Are you mad?”

He watches Doyoung’s chest rise and fall, “About the dog? No.”

Taeyong blinks, surprised.

Then,

“I’m mad you _lied_.”

Ah.

Taeyong wishes he never lied. Unable to take the distance between them, he scoots closer on the couch and reaches for Doyoung’s free hand, twining their fingers together. Doyoung doesn’t look up, but he doesn’t pull away either, so Taeyong takes that as a silent victory.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, sincere. “I didn’t mean to keep it from you, Doyoung, you have to believe me, I wanted to tell you, but… I didn’t want to stress you out with this.”

Doyoung keeps mum. Taeyong takes the chance,

“I found Podo, the dog, at the pet store Youngho temps at, and I – I got attached to him, and I didn’t want to let him go, so Youngho let me bring him home for a week, and I was supposed to return him on Monday, but I was going to return him today instead, because I – I didn’t want to lie to you anymore.”

“Why?” Doyoung’s voice is sharp. “You lied to me the entire week, that was easy enough, wasn’t it?”

“Don’t,” Taeyong mutters, taking their hands and cradling it to his chest. “Don’t make it about that, you know it isn’t like that.”

“Do I?” Doyoung tries to yank his hand away, but Taeyong holds on tight, hooking his chin over it. “When did we become a couple that lied to one another? That kept such secrets like – like – ” Doyoung jerks his chin at Podo on his lap, “ – _this_?”

“I was going to tell you,” Taeyong says softly, argument sounding weak even to his own ears. “I didn’t mean to lie, I didn’t _like_ lying, I just – I didn’t want you to feel bad, I know you don’t like animals and I didn’t want to – ”

Doyoung straightens then, abruptly, startling both Podo and Taeyong. He whips his head around, anger flashing in his eyes,

“Did you think you couldn’t tell me? That I would get mad that you wanted to house a dog? Or that I would completely disregard your feelings and ask you to send the it away?”

Taeyong falters at the accusations, the corners of his eyes prickling at the way Doyoung was staring at him. Hurt, disappointment, and maybe something else.

“Didn’t you think how much it would hurt to find out that you had to keep something like this away from me?” Doyoung simmers painfully, shoulders slumping forward. “Don’t you know how much I love you?”

Taeyong wants to push Podo out of Doyoung’s lap to climb into it himself. He gets onto his knees to throw his arms around Doyoung’s shoulders, burying his face into the crook of Doyoung’s neck.

“It’s not like that,” he insists weakly, digging his fingers into the worn-out cotton. “I – I know you’re upset, but don’t – don’t say it like that, I only kept it a secret because I didn’t want to worry you, okay? Don’t – twist things around, I love you, I – I didn’t want you to feel bad, that’s all there is, it’s not that I don’t trust you, Doyoung, don’t take it like that.”

He breathes Doyoung in, feeling his legs go numb by the time a response is spoken,

“I’m not – I’m not _really_ mad – I just – I didn’t know why you couldn’t just tell me.”

Taeyong nods silently, worried that if he apologised again, the word would’ve lost all meaning.

Doyoung sighs, hands moving to rest on Taeyong’s hips. “I trust you with everything, I tell you everything, Taeyong, and I wouldn't know what to do if you didn’t feel the same way.”

Taeyong presses his torso against Doyoung, mumbling incoherently, “I said it’s not like that – ”

“I know,” Doyoung murmurs, pressing his lips against Taeyong’s shoulder. “I know – I just – I even thought _you_ were mad at me the last couple of days for not being around, and you were just staying in your office all evening, so I asked to leave work early today to spend more time with you, and – ”

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong resigns, pulling them apart just to bump their foreheads together, close enough to have their breaths mingling. “I’m sorry, I lied, I – I didn’t want you to be pressured or think that I wanted to adopt Podo right off the bat, I don’t know. I didn’t mean to keep the lie going.”

“It’s okay.” Doyoung thumbs at Taeyong’s lower lip, tilting upwards to kiss him chaste, “ _Everyone_ has secrets, but I think my boyfriend keeping a dog from me in our very own apartment is valid enough for a tiny freak out.”

“Sorry,” Taeyong kisses him again, letting a small smile bubble to his lips. “I’ll return Podo today, and we can spend the rest of the weekend just us two.”

Doyoung rests his head against the wall, “Don’t you want to keep him?”

Taeyong’s knees nearly give way, “What?”

“I mean,” Doyoung sniffs. “Didn’t you bring him back because you wanted to keep him?”

Taeyong’s breathing quickens at the direction of where the conversation is heading,

“I mean, I _do_ , but – but I don’t want to keep Podo just because I’m still running on the adrenaline of owning a dog.”

Doyoung’s face is expressionless, Taeyong doesn’t know what to make of it,

“And he’s going to grow up really big, I don’t know if he’ll fit well in here, and you and I both work full-time, he’ll be lonely at home alone, and I don’t want to put this all on you suddenly, and I know you _might_ think you could live with a dog and I know you could do it because you love me, but – I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, and it would be nice to adopt one, but…”

It’s maybe then that Taeyong’s realised Doyoung’s stayed silent for too long.

“Why are you – ” Taeyong pushes himself off Doyoung to stare at his boyfriend, trying to work out even the slightest bit of emotion. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“You don’t want to keep him?” Doyoung asks again, looking as about confused as Taeyong felt.

Taeyong shakes his head slowly, “I just wanted to see how it felt like, you know I’ve never had a pet before… I even told Youngho I’d return Podo in a week.” Then, “Did you really think I was going to adopt a dog without talking to you first?”

Doyoung stuns, “I – I, uh, don’t know?”

Taeyong laughs, sitting back on his heels, “You’re the love of my life, Doyoung. Did you really think I was going to make such a huge decision without you? Whether or not you like animals, of course I’d come to you first, baby, you’re my priority here.”

Doyoung winces, fumbling with his words, “I don’t – how – oh my _god_.”

“What?” Taeyong can’t grasp the situation.

“That just – ” Doyoung lets out a puff of nervous laughter. “That just makes things a lot harder.”

He grabs Podo off his lap then, picking him up carefully, turning to face Taeyong beside him on the couch, who stares at him for an explanation. Then,

Doyoung sinks to the floor on one knee.

With a little bit of struggling, Doyoung raises Podo up, revealing a silver band tied onto its brand-new collar with a pearl coloured ribbon.

“Will you marry me?”

Taeyong isn’t even breathing.

Is his heart even beating? He can’t feel his hands, can’t feel his lips.

_What._

“I’ve – I’ve had the ring ready for quite some time now,” Doyoung stammers, still holding Podo in front of his face like a protective shield. Podo wriggles in his hands. “I was going to propose soon, and then this whole thing happened, and I thought I was being smart by taking the chance, and I’ve always felt so ready with you, Taeyong, and I love you – I love you so much, and I know you’ve always wanted a dog, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the dog, and I promise I’ll be right by your side forever, and I will love you the same as I have since our very first date, and I just – ”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!”

Taeyong has enough sanity left in him to take Podo out of Doyoung’s hands carefully and setting it onto the floor before flinging himself into Doyoung’s open arms. The tears fall instantly, happiness just taking over his body, and he’s trembling when he grabs painfully onto Doyoung’s cheeks, smashing their lips together.

Doyoung is his only love, his soulmate, his one and only, his _everything_. He would give anything up for a life with Doyoung, there’s just no other way around it.

“The ring – ” Doyoung manages through the onslaught of kisses Taeyong gives him. He laughs, happy tears streaking down his cheeks too, grin so wide that Taeyong can’t help but try and kiss him again. “The ring – it’s on Podo.”

“It’s okay,” Taeyong giggles, too giddy with joy. “I love you, Doyoung, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you, I love you, _I love you_.”

They stay like that, rocking together and exchanging excited whispers at the thought of a new life _together_. At some point, they shift until Doyoung’s back is against the couch, and Taeyong is still snug on his lap, cheek on his shoulder.

“Podo, c’mere,” Doyoung calls, and it listens, trotting over from where it was lying on the kitchen floor to join them in the living room again. He unties the ring with ease, and Taeyong holds his hand out automatically, blushing red when Doyoung slips the ring on for him. He kisses Doyoung lovingly, already enamoured with the simple band of while gold resting perfect on his finger, thinking of how Doyoung would have one matching his soon enough.

“I love you so much,” Taeyong whispers, bringing his knees up to his chest, curling up against Doyoung. He plays with the band, and the smile on his face feels like it’s ingrained on forever. “I love you, Doyoung.”

Doyoung dips forward to kiss him again, and Taeyong parts his lips, letting Doyoung have all of him.

“I love you,” Doyoung grins. “I can’t wait to have forever with you.”

Taeyong speaks to return the love, but Podo interrupts their moment, scratching at Doyoung’s arm for attention and yipping noisily until it receives some.

“I can’t believe you proposed to me with a dog,” Taeyong sits up, ushering Podo to sit atop where his and Doyoung’s legs crossed. “Do you really think we’re ready for one?”

Doyoung hums, petting at Podo’s fur too, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Taeyong chews on the inside of his cheek. “I _know_ I want to marry you, it’s the one thing I’ve been sure of ever since we met,” (Doyoung cuts him off with a kiss to the lips), “but owning a dog… What if we’re not right for it? Or if we can’t handle Podo?”

“I’ve spoken to Youngho about that,” Doyoung smiles, reassuring and filling up Taeyong wherever he can’t reach. Like always. “He says we can house him for a maximum of three months before deciding. Why don’t we do that, and decide then?”

Taeyong can’t believe his ears, “Three months?” Then, “Are – are you sure, Doyoung, I – I know you don’t like animals, and if you’re not happy living with Podo, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable in your own home.”

Doyoung quiets, thinking just as hard.

“You’re going to be my _husband_ ,” Taeyong buzzes at the word. “I want you happy.”

Doyoung scratches Podo between the ears, “I think… I think we should just try it out anyway. I’ve spent the whole day with Podo, and he hasn’t bitten my ear off or tried to chew through my arm… He could be the exception.”

“If you have even the slightest doubt at the end of three months, you have to be honest, okay?” Taeyong is forthright. He doesn’t want Doyoung to be tied into a web just because he wished to make Taeyong happy. “Podo deserves a good home too, and if he can’t have it with us, then he might be better off with someone else.”

Doyoung nods, “I promise. I want the best for Podo too.”

Taeyong wonders which war he’d served in his past life to be blessed with Doyoung in this one.

Then,

“How long have you been keeping the ring as a secret?”

Doyoung’s eyes widen, but at Taeyong’s grin, he laughs, “Just a little over a month.”

“Mmhmm. Preached to the choir, huh?”

Doyoung ignores him, “I’ve thought about marrying you since our fourth date, know that?”

Taeyong can’t hide the happiness, “Speaking of, are we still going on a date tomorrow? Should we do something else, now that we have Podo? Maybe get some fences for the apartment?”

“I don’t know,” Doyoung shrugs, nonchalant. “I might be meeting with my _fiancé_ instead.”

Taeyong gapes, “Oh? What about your boyfriend? You don’t have any time for him anymore?”

“Hmm,” Doyoung picks Podo up, playing with its paws. “He might be too busy with his brand-new puppy.”

Taeyong reaches over Podo to kiss Doyoung, “Don’t be jealous, baby, you’ll always be number one in my heart.”

“Say that in a couple of months when you’re kicking me off the bed to make space for this gigantic dog.”

Taeyong isn’t even bothered by that, far too happy looking at his husband and a dog that could potentially be _theirs_.

“I love you,” Taeyong says, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, but having no other words to express it.

Doyoung doesn’t make fun of him for it, matching the sentiment, “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

(A year and three months later is when eighty-pound Podo is walking gracefully down the aisle, carrying a woven basket between its teeth, holding the rings nested into a pearl cushion that are about to be exchanged.

Doyoung is the one who steps forward to receive them (Taeyong is too busy drowning in his own tears and snot and hiccups to be doing anything but stand there and wait to be allowed to kiss Doyoung in front of their friends and family), and he ruffles Podo’s fur with an endearing smile before returning to the altar.

Podo, however, insists on staying beside Doyoung’s side, making its favourite pick so incredibly obvious between the two. Doyoung fed Podo constantly with the biggest treats, having a soft spot for said pup, Taeyong was no match to dried beef jerky.

Just as they are told to kiss to conclude the ceremony and Doyoung is about to take his very weak limbed husband into his arms, Podo lets out a loud, gleeful bark, and the crowd rumbles at the sheer volume of it.

From over his shoulder, Doyoung hears his Best Man, Youngho, murmur, “Told them he wasn’t going to be the size of a grape forever.”

Doyoung couldn’t care less. He had everything he wanted, and so did Taeyong.

They kiss, met with a burst of cheer and applause.

They kiss again, and again, and again,

because one (or two) is never enough.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (please adopt and adopt responsibly!! don't propose with a dog, that is bad practice, youngho would not approve...)
> 
> kudos + comments / criticisms are greatly appreciated ♡ feedback warmly welcomed! [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenhyungs) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jenhyung)


End file.
